Kami no itte
by Alycarine
Summary: Depuis l'invention du go de nombreux joueurs l'on recherché. Le coup divin. La première fois que le monde en entendit parler, il était accompagné d'une étrange rumeur. La légende voulait que celui qui réussirait à jouer ce coup verrait son plus cher désir se faire exaucer par Dieu lui même.
C'est un one-shot que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a longtemps et comme hier on était le 5 mai j'ai voulu le finir pour le poster le jour même mais je me suis un peu loupée ^^

Je crois qu'en français il n'y a que deux ou trois fanfiction sur le couple Hikaru/Sai et je ne pouvais pas les laisser être aussi peu nombreuses parce que je trouve que ce couple est trooop mignon :3

Ah et si il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes c'est parce que j'ai écris cette histoire sans bêta et que mon orthographe est plutôt lamentable ^^

Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction sur Kuroko no Basket, ne vous en faite pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que j'ai fais passé en priorité d'autres projets qui me tiennent à coeur ^^

Disclaimer: Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartienne sinon j'aurais fait revenir Sai T-T

* * *

Depuis l'invention du go de nombreux joueurs l'on recherché. Le coup divin.

La première fois que le monde en entendit parler, il était accompagné d'une étrange rumeur. La légende voulait que celui qui réussirait à jouer ce coup verrait son plus cher désir se faire exaucer par Dieu lui même.

C'est ainsi que de nombreux hommes passèrent leurs vie à la recherche de cet ultime mouvement, mais aucun ne l'atteint. Au fil des âges la légende se perdit mais la recherche du coup divin perdura cette fois-ci mener par l'amour que certain hommes portaient à ce jeu et non plus par simple cupidité. C'est sans doute ce qui permit à certain de tant s'en rapprocher.

Mais si l'amour du go suffisait à permettre de jouer ce coup il aurait été trouvé il y a bien longtemps. Non, pour le jouer il fallait plus que ça, même la passion la plus dévorante ne suffisait pas.

La première condition est arbitraire. Elle n'est pas juste car, même porté par un amour incommensurable de ce jeu, tout le monde ne peut jouer ce coup. Il faut tout d'abord être aimé du Dieu du go et être ainsi doté par lui du talent nécessaire. Son affection ne se porte pas sur tout le monde et ses critères ne sont pas logique. Il peut préférer un enfant qui ne joue au go que quelques fois à un vieil homme ayant consacré sa vie à ce jeu. C'est injuste, sans doute immorale mais... c'est un Dieu et comme tout les dieux il est inconstant et capricieux.

Ce qu'il faut ensuite, c'est du temps. Le temps que ce jeu se transmette, que les techniques évoluent, que les stratégies se peaufinent, que l'amour du go traversent les générations.

C'est bien pour cela que même les joueurs les plus talentueux ne purent jouer ce mouvement, du moins s'en était l'une des raisons. C'est d'ailleurs celle pour laquelle Sai ne pouvait jouer ce coup malgré son désir, malgré son talent, malgré sa passion...

* * *

 **-Je vais les tuer !** Hurla Hikaru les traits déformés par la colère.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 5 Mai. Le seul jour de l'année où il ne touchait jamais à un goban, le seul jour de l'année où il ne jouait jamais et EUX ils avaient OSES lui programmer un match !

Un duel contre Toya en plus, si Shindo ne s'y montrait pas le jeune homme ne le lui pardonnerait pas sans qu'il lui en donne la raison et il pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'il venait chaque année à la même date sur la tombe de Honinbo Shusaku dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer le fantôme qui lui avait enseigné le go.

Au mieux il penserait que Hikaru se fichait de lui, au pire il le prendrait pour un fou.

Il soupira profondément avant d'esquisser un pauvre sourire en se remémorant le visage de Sai.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans. Quatre ans que Sai était reparti laissant ainsi seul Hikaru. Quatre ans que le jeune homme cherchait en vain la moindre trace du fantôme. Quatre ans et il espérait toujours le revoir.

Mais la fleur de l'espoir se fanait un peu plus chaque jour.

L'absence de Sai lui pesait, ne plus pouvoir le voir s'émerveiller devant les choses qui n'existaient pas il y a cent ans de cela, ne plus pouvoir l'entendre lui réclamer une partie avec cette candeur qui rendait sa voix enfantine, ne plus pouvoir jouer avec lui et profiter de sa technique magistral au go... Tout ça lui était insupportable.

Comment était-il censé sourire quand la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui était partie sans doute pour toujours ?

Comment pouvait-il encore jouer au go quand celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui lui avait fait aimer ce jeu avait disparu ?

Le jeune homme cherchait toujours une réponse et à défaut de vivre survivait.

Depuis le jour où le fantôme avait disparu Hikaru avait changé, il était devenu secret, renfermé, lunatique et ses yeux n'abritaient plus l'étincelle qui les rendaient si vivant mais des ténèbres d'une profondeur sans fin.

Ses amis avaient remarqué ces changements mais n'avaient pas exprimé leur inquiétude à son égard car ils avaient deviné que le jeune homme prendrait ça pour de la pitié et son regard leur avait fait comprendre que la pitié lui serait insupportable.

Alors ils s'étaient tus, espérant que l'enfant qu'ils avaient connu reviendrait.

Ils pouvaient encore attendre longtemps car sans Sai à ses cotés Hikaru ne sera jamais le même. Pendant les premiers mois de son sevrage forcé le jeune homme n'avait plus eu goût à rien, il avait même cessé de jouer au go ce qui avait, plus que tout le reste, alarmé ses camarades.

Hikaru sans le go n'était pas Hikaru, mais le go sans Sai n'était pas le go.

Il avait pourtant fini par retoucher au pierres bicolores, c'était la seule chose qui le reliait au fantôme et il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner cette unique connexion.

Il doutait de l'être un jour.

Après tout le seul moment où il pouvait le croiser c'était lorsqu'il jouait car comme il l'avait si bien dit quelques années auparavant, Sai était dans son go.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça ne le serait jamais !

Comment cela pourrait-il l'être ?

Hikaru passait ses nuits à rêver de le prendre dans ses bras, de promener sa main dans sa longue chevelure, de croiser à nouveau son regard améthyste, d'apercevoir le doux sourire qu'il lui adressait toujours et de sentir sa chaleur contre lui.

Le jeune homme l'avait compris il y a des années maintenant, il avait succombé. Sans savoir quand ni comment le fantôme était devenu irremplaçable, indispensable et sans s'en rendre compte il était tombé amoureux.

Indubitablement, irrémédiablement, désespérément amoureux.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas imaginer que Sai soit parti à jamais.

Un jour il le reverrait, c'est cette pensée qui faisait battre son cœur, qui le faisait vivre, avancer.

Pourtant, quatre ans après sa disparition le blond était toujours seul.

Un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux.

 **-Bonjour Shindo-kun, j'espère que vous gagnerez cette partie contre Toya-kun.**

Cette phrase prononcé par un reporter du Go Weekly sur un ton jovial fit sortir le jeune homme de ses sombres pensées et il s'aperçut, non sans surprise, qu'il était arrivé à l'association de go.

Hikaru répondit au journaliste par un maigre sourire et, avant que l'autre ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, entra dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans la salle dans laquelle devait se dérouler les affrontements du jours il s'aperçut que Toya était déjà en train de l'attendre.

Lorsque son rival le remarqua il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais le visage fermé du jeune homme lui fit comprendre que le moment était mal choisi pour une discussion. Le semi blond s'installa donc en face de son adversaire et attendit, les yeux fixés sur le plateau.

Ce jeu, il le dédierait à Sai, tous ces coups, il les jouerait pour lui dans l'espoir de le voir revivre à nouveau dans son go.  
La sonnerie indiquant le début de partie résonna une dizaines de minutes plus tard.  
Aussi tôt les deux garçon exécutèrent le Nigiri et Hikaru hérita des noirs.  
Dans son esprit passèrent plusieurs placements qui conduiraient à différentes possibilités de jeu, sans savoir pourquoi une lui semblait plus attirante que les autres. Presque inconsciemment sa main saisi une pierre et la déposa au croisement que lui dictait cette idée.  
Aussitôt Toya répliqua.  
Le jeu s'enchaîna rapidement et les motifs qui parcouraient le goban semblait incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui arriverait au milieu de partie, c'était surtout valable pour les noirs. Leurs placements semblaient défier la logique, alors que certaine fois un autre emplacement aurait été une meilleur réponse Hikaru avait semblé éviter ces possibilités. Et pourtant, alors que ces « erreurs » auraient dû donner un avantage au vert il semblait sujet à une pression incroyable.  
L'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait servait les intérêts de Hikaru était présente à chaque mouvement, sans savoir pourquoi il était certain que son rival menait le jeu.  
Le blond, lui, comprenait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Tout ses mouvements était dicté par la certitude qu'ils étaient les meilleurs mouvements à faire à cet instant, les croisements sur lesquels il devait poser ses pierres lui apparaissaient comme brillant mais lorsqu'il avait déposé sa pierre il n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi ce coup lui avait semblé le meilleur. Dans son esprit se dégageait un plan, il arrivait à prévoir chaque réaction de Toya et la façon dont il devait y répondre mais aussitôt qu'un coup avait été joué il était comme effacé. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à savoir comment il en était arrivé à l'accomplir.  
Les matchs des 9emes dan se jouait durant 4 heures sans interruptions pour éviter de briser la concentration des joueurs lors des confrontations les plus intenses.  
Depuis deux heures déjà les deux garçons se livraient un duel acharné lorsque Hikaru cru apercevoir un éventail jaune désigner le croisement sur lequel il était en train déposer sa pierre. Le blond ne se retourna pas, il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne derrière lui, néanmoins il autorisa ses lèvres à se tordre en un sourire douloureux alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient d'une motivation nouvelle.  
Sai était là, il jouait avec lui et il n'allait pas le laisser repartir tout de suite et encore moins sans une victoire, car Sai ne perdait pas. Pas au go.  
Les coups du blond redoublèrent d'ardeur, chaque pierre placée sur le goban augmentait un peu plus la pression présente sur les épaules de Toya. Akira avait le désagréable sentiment qu'un piège était en train de se refermer sur lui et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.  
Chaque coup que Hikaru jouait était désigné par Sai à l'instant exact où il se décidait, comme si l'esprit du fantôme et le sien étaient connectés. Et le jeune homme s'amusait en jouant, à chaque mouvement il sentait l'excitation le gagner un peu plus. Une euphorie qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis quatre ans l'habitait à présent.  
Et lorsque Hikaru aperçu le dernier coup, celui qui clôturerait cette partie, il hésita. Il voulait prolonger ce bien être, ce duel contre son rival, cette rencontre avec Sai. Il souhaitait qu'aucune de ces trois choses prennent fin, pourtant il fini par poser cette ultime pierre. Parce qu'il savait que le fantôme l'aurait fait.  
A l'instant où ce dernier mouvement fut exécuté les étranges motifs du goban prirent tout leur sens, jusqu'à cet instant, Toya gagnait mais avait pourtant la sensation de perdre. Il savait à présent pourquoi. Car en réalité tout ce temps le vainqueur avait été Hikaru. Ce n'était pas juste un coup, il avait mené toute la partie.  
Un peu plus de trois heures après le début de la confrontation Toya avait abandonné.  
C'est en voyant le plateau que Hikaru comprit. Il l'avait joué, ce mouvement que Sai avait recherché toute son existence, il l'avait joué. Hikaru avait réalisé le coup divin.  
Et à cet instant, il comprit cette certitude qui l'avait habité durant toute la partie. C'était sa passion, son amour du go qui avait permis à sa main d'être guidé par le dieu du go lui même.  
Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur le plateau. Légèrement surpris, Shindo en chercha l'origine et comprit alors qu'il pleurait. D'autres larmes suivirent l'exemple de la première et vinrent s'écraser sur le goban sans que le jeune homme puisse les arrêter. Son rival le regardait à présent, abasourdi par la réaction du blond. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de ces pleurs Hikaru se leva et sorti de la salle en courant presque laissant ainsi le vert sans même avoir prit le temps de ranger ses pierres.  
Le blond se rua jusqu'à sa maison qui se situait près de l'association pour des raisons pratiques.  
A dix-neuf ans le jeune homme habitait seul dans une maison de style traditionnelle japonaise affreusement trop grande pour ses besoins et qui le faisant se sentir plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Shindo se réfugia dans sa chambre où il se roula en boule, adossé à son lit, pour pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps semblait contenir.  
Il voulait, non, il avait besoin de Sai à ces côtés !  
Et alors qu'il continuait à sangloter il sentit une forte lumière devant lui. Aveuglé, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quand la luminosité fut redevenu normal.  
En apercevant ce qui ce tenait devant lui, ou plutôt qui se tenait devant lui, Hikaru écarquilla les yeux.  
Sai.  
Sai se trouvait juste en face de lui.  
Il était identique à son souvenir, ses cheveux indigo était toujours aussi long et soyeux, les deux améthyste qui lui tenait lieu d'yeux possédaient toujours ce même éclat et cette même profondeur et son sourire... Oh, son sourire si doux et délicat lui avait tant manqué.  
Rêvait- il ? Sai était-il vraiment là ? Le jeune homme peinait à y croire.  
Il se releva sans quitter le spectre un seul instant des yeux et se rapprocha de celui-ci.  
Dans son regard transparaissait un espoir fou et il tendit une main tremblante jusqu'à la joue du noble.  
L'autre se contentait de le regarder et de lui sourire attendant que le blond réalise qu'il lui était enfin revenu.  
Au lieu de traverser la joue du fantôme comme il l'avait pensé, sa main se posa sur la peau chaude et douce du noble.  
- **Sa-Sai ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
 **-Je suis revenu Hikaru.** Lui répondit le fantôme avec le ton doux dont il se souvenait et qu'il avait souhaité réentendre si souvent.  
Un sourire tremblant prit place sur le visage du plus jeune avant qu'il ne se décide de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire et qu'il avait toujours regretté, toujours voulu.  
Le blond rapprocha son visage de celui du brun et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un quelconque mouvement pour s'éloigner il déposa ses lèvres sur celles délicates du fantôme.

D'abord surpris par l'action de Hikaru, Sai se laissa rapidement faire et clos les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce contact. Ils ne se détachèrent que lorsque l'air vînt à manquer, leurs regard s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et ils purent contempler dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet du désir que contenait le leur.  
Cette fois-ci ce fut Sai qui prit l'initiative du baiser, rapidement après avoir lié leurs lèvres il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvre du plus jeune lui demandant une autorisation que celui-ci accepta de donner avec joie en ouvrant sa bouche. Leurs langue se lièrent en un ballet sensuel tandis que Hikaru décidait que Sai était bien trop couvert.

Tout en continuant leurs baisers, il commença par retirer, avec beaucoup de difficulté, le kariginu blanc du brun qui une fois sur le sol, laissa libre l'accès au kimono et à l'obi que le noble portait. Ce fut d'ailleurs son obi que le blond lui retira ensuite avant de commencer à détacher la ceinture de son kimono. N'y tenant plus, Shindo allongea Sai tout en continuant d'enchaîner baiser sur baiser. Lorsque celui-ci fut étendu sur le sol, le jeune homme profita d'avoir desserrer la ceinture du kimono du fantôme pour faire tomber l'une de ses manches sur son épaule laissant ainsi libre accès à un cou qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Même s'il savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait voir Sai puisque celui-ci était un fantôme, Hikaru ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un suçon rouge vif pour marquer le spectre comme étant sien.  
Soudain, Sai les fit rouler se mettant ainsi en position dominante. Il lia à nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser tout en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond. Les caresses du noble firent frémir le plus jeune et la bouche posée par dessus la sienne étouffa ses gémissement de plaisir.  
Tout semblait si juste. Les lèvres de Sai posés que les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, ses mains parcourant son corps... Tout semblait... parfait et rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre ce moment magique.  
Enfin rien, sauf... BOUM, BOUM, BOUM !  
Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui interrompirent cet instant parfait.  
Pendant quelques instants Shindo caressa l'espoir que s'il ne se manifestait pas, ce visiteur indésirable allait finir par partir mais:  
- **Je sais que tu es là Shindo ! Si tu ne m'ouvre pas, je serais obligé de défoncer ta porte !** Hurla Toya.  
Et Hikaru savait qu'il en était capable c'est pourquoi quand Sai lui envoya un regard interrogatif le blond soupira et lui répondit par un regard désolé. Ils allaient devoir suspendre cette activité on ne peut plus agréable jusqu'à ce que ce chie... euh je veux dire Toya soit parti. Pourtant lorsque Hikaru se fut relevé et aperçu une lueur de déception dans le regard du fantôme alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur d'une manière des plus attirante il eu très très envie de revenir sur sa décision.  
Le jeune homme remit en place ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entré suivit d'un Saï toujours aussi débraillé. Puisque Toya ne pouvait pas le voir pourquoi s'ennuyer à remettre en place son kimono après tout.

* * *

Hikaru... Sai avait prié les dieux de le laisser revenir près de lui.

Quand il avait dû partir, il avait été désespéré par la pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer au go, mais surtout par celle de ne plus pouvoir être aux cotés de son élève.

Au fil des années, le noble s'était attaché à Hikaru, le jeune garçon était devenu le centre de son monde, et pas seulement parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il était monté au paradis quatre ans auparavant, le génie du go n'avait pas pu trouver la paix. Alors il avait épié son élève depuis le ciel et lorsqu'il avait vu la douleur qu'il lui avait causé il avait été submergé par le remord.

C'était sa faute si Hikaru allait si mal, sa faute s'il avait arrêté de jouer pendant plus de deux mois, sa faute encore si le sourire avant omniprésent du blond était devenu si rare et si amer. Il lui avait causé tant de peine, le jeune homme aurait sûrement été plus heureux si le brun n'avait jamais croisé son chemin pourtant Sai ne pouvait s'amener à regretter leur rencontre. C'était sans doute égoïste mais le noble chérissait le souvenir du temps passé près de lui et une partie de lui était heureuse de savoir que sa disparition avait un tel impact sur son disciple, qu'il comptait autant pour lui.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que Sai observe le blond, il avait ainsi pu le voir grandir et sans s'en apercevoir le regard qu'il portait sur Hikaru avait changé. L'affection innocente qu'il lui portait lorsque celui-ci était encore enfant s'était progressivement mué en un amour profond et une attirance intense alors qu'il s'était transformé en adulte.

Sai avait longtemps pensé qu'il serait contraint de contempler de loin celui à qui son cœur avait cédé mais un jour, il se sentit tiré vers la terre. Une force mystérieuse l'attirait avec une telle force qu'il lui était impossible d'y résister même s'il l'avait voulu et c'était loin d'être le cas.

Et si l'envie lui était venue, il aurait arrêté de lutter immédiatement en voyant où cette force l'avait amené.

Elle l'avait tout simplement conduit là où était sa place. Près d'Hikaru.

Il se trouvait juste derrière le blond alors que celui-ci jouait une partie contre Akira au milieu d'autres professionnels. Celle-ci était déjà avancé et malgré les motifs étrange du goban, Sai réussissait à retracer les pensées de son élève et à comprendre ses coups. Il devait bien être le seul.

En temps normal, Sai ne se serrait jamais permit d'intervenir lors d'une partie, ce n'était pas son combat mais celui de son disciple, et pourtant, poussé par la même force qui l'avait entraîné ici, il désigna avec son éventail l'intersection où il aurait placé la pierre. Au même instant, Hikaru la posa à cet endroit.

Le reste de la partie se déroula ainsi, le maître et l'élève jouant leurs coups en même temps, leurs esprits autant que leurs cœurs entremêlés.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeu avançait, Sai se sentait de plus en plus vivant. Et lorsqu'il aperçu le mouvement final, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il indiqua le coup décisif.

Un seul regard sur le goban lui permit de comprendre, Hikaru avait joué ce coup qu'il avait passé sa vie à chercher. Ils l'avaient tout les deux trouvés en même temps, mais c'était son élève qui avait pu le jouer.

Une légère amertume le prit à cette pensée mais elle fut rapidement remplacé par son inquiétude pour son disciple lorsqu'il aperçu ses larmes. Celle-ci se décupla lorsque ce dernier se leva brutalement et sorti presque en courant de la salle et du bâtiment. Sai suivit Hikaru lorsqu'il s'enfuit de l'institut de go et entra en même temps que lui dans sa maison. A aucun moment le blond n'avait regardé le fantôme et il n'avait pas non plus réagi aux cris que le noble lui avait lancés. Le brun dû se rendre à l'évidence, Hikaru ne pouvait plus ni l'entendre ni le voir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder son élève courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour y pleurer. Ne pouvant contempler ce spectacle plus longtemps, Sai baissa la tête tout en maudissant cette stupide force qui l'avait amené ici alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager Hikaru, son impuissance le rendait malade.

 **-J'ai besoin de Sai...**

Le noble redressa brusquement la tête a l'entente de ce murmure coincé entre deux sanglots. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et le cœur du brun se serra à cette supplique. Comme il aurait souhaité pouvoir exaucer le vœu d'Hikaru, lui aussi ne demandait rien de plus que de pouvoir être à ses côtés.

A ce moment, son corps se mit à émettre une intense lumière, aveuglé, Sai ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, ils s'ancrèrent dans le regard émeraude de son élève.

Le blond le regardait, ahurie et ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Sai aussi avait du mal à réaliser qu'Hikaru pouvait le voir à nouveau et il pouvait difficilement contenir sa joie.

Le génie du go lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors que le plus jeune se relevait, leurs regard ne se quittant pas un seul instant. Hikaru s'avança vers lui d'une démarche tremblante, son visage déchiré entre l'espoir et la peur d'être déçus.

 **-Sa-Sai ?** Sa voix était si faible et paraissait pouvoir se briser en un sanglot au moindre instant.

 **-Je suis revenu Hikaru.**

La réponse du noble ne parut pas convaincre le blond, il avait besoin de la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout cela était bien réel. Hésitant, il tendit sa main vers le visage du brun et la posa sur sa joue, mais cela ne sembla pas lui suffire et il rapprocha rapidement leur deux visage.

Lorsque Hikaru l'embrassa Sai ne pu dissimuler sa surprise, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son élève entretenait de tels sentiments à son égard mais il fut plus que ravi de répondre à ce baiser. Leur étreinte se faisait plus intime lorsqu'un gêneur ne pu s'empêcher de les interrompre.

Le brun était déçus de devoir laisser de côté leur activité et ne fit rien pour le cacher mais il suivit tout de même Hikaru, légèrement irrité envers Toya pour avoir gâcher leurs retrouvailles.

Mais Sai se calma aussitôt quand le visage inquiet du rival de son élève apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec la façon dont le blond s'était échappé de la salle de jeu à la fin de leur partie il était normal que le joueur de go s'inquiète. Le noble était d'ailleurs sur le point de faire une remarque à Hikaru quand au comportement qu'il avait adopté plus tôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte du regard d'Akira qui semblait s'être figé dans sa direction et lorsque ce dernier formula sa question les derniers doutes de Sai s'évaporèrent.

* * *

Toya était inquiet pour Shindo. Ça ne datait pas d'hier bien sûr, comme tous les autres il avait été alarmé par le changement de comportement du blond mais il avait toujours semblé si fort, il dégageait l'impression de tout pouvoir gérer lui même sans jamais être blessé.  
Et pourtant durant cette partie le vert avait aperçut tellement de douleur dans son regard, dans son sourire et... et dans ses larmes !  
Lorsque le jeune homme s'était enfui, le joueur de go avait eu l'impression de faire face à un animal sauvage effarouché par la réouverture d'une vielle blessure.  
Et toutes ces réactions l'inquiétaient, il avait peur que son rival ne commette des actes irréfléchie mais surtout irréparable.  
C'est pour cela que Toya se trouvait devant la porte du blond, attendant que celui-ci ne lui ouvre.  
Lorsque Hikaru daigna enfin lui ouvrir le jeune homme s'attendait au regard noir qu'il reçut, par contre ce à quoi il s'attendait beaucoup moins, c'était l'homme qui se tenait derrière son ami, légèrement en retrait.  
L'inconnu possédait une somptueuse chevelure indigo s'étendant presque jusqu'au sol, deux envoûtante perles violettes en guise d'yeux, des lèvres délicates, des traits fins et féminins ainsi qu'une peau de porcelaine marquée au niveau du cou par un suçon rouge vif laissé bien en évidence. Le haut du kimono lavande que le brun portait tombait d'une de ses épaules laissant apercevoir une large part de son torse finement sculpté, de quoi faire rougir les plus insensible et les joues de Toya adoptèrent une teinte rose à cette vision.  
Le joueur de go se retourna vers son éternel rival et lui demanda finalement.  
 **-Shindo. Qui est-ce ?**

* * *

Lorsque Hikaru aperçut le regard de son rival se poser sur l'endroit où Sai se tenait, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Doute qui fut renforcer par la surprise et l'embarras peint sur le visage de Toya. Mais... ce n'était pas possible... n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... Sai était un fantôme et avant le vert n'avait jamais pu voir le noble alors, pourquoi le pourrait- il maintenant ?  
Non, ça devait être un hasard si le regard du joueur de go s'était égaré à cet endroit. Définitivement. C'était impossible que d'autre puisse voir Sai.  
 **-Shindo. Qui est-ce ?**  
... ou pas.

* * *

Toya pouvait le voir !  
Sous l'effet de la surprise Sai recula d'un pas et posa inconsciemment une main sur un meuble de l'entrée. Avant d'aussi tôt la retirer en poussant un petit cri de surprise et... de douleur, attirant ainsi le regard des deux autres.  
Il avait mal. Pourtant un fantôme ne pouvait rien sentir, rien ressentir mais... il avait mal !  
Son regard se posa sur la table et il aperçu une punaise, pointe levé vers le ciel, à l'endroit où il avait déposer sa main. La punaise était tachée de rouge.  
Pris d'un doute le joueur de go leva sa main à hauteur de visage et la contempla un instant, ahurie par ce qu'il voyait.  
De son pouce s'échappait une goutte de sang.  
C'était... impossible ! Un fantôme ne saignait pas ! Il n'avait même pas de corps solide, alors comment, comment pouvait-il s'être blessé ?!  
Incrédule, il porta son pouce plus près de son visage et lécha la plaie.  
Ce fut le goût acre du sang qui fini de le convaincre.  
Il saignait. Il était blessé. Il était vivant.


End file.
